


今天的我们也在挖坑不埋

by 帝国喵时代 (nasako)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-09-29 15:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20438213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasako/pseuds/%E5%B8%9D%E5%9B%BD%E5%96%B5%E6%97%B6%E4%BB%A3
Summary: ！特殊设定警告！贝雷特X贝雷丝双胞胎骨科总攻设定！腐向警告！BG警告！百合警告！一句话总结：当贝雷特和贝雷丝轮流把游戏通关了80万次后，他们两个终于决定干脆撒手玩点野的……这次下凡的贝老师们脑子有洞。第一章CP：贝雷丝X艾黛尔，贝雷特X库洛德第二章CP：贝雷丝+贝雷特X蕾娅（车），希尔凡单人第三章CP：贝雷丝+贝雷特X帝弥托利（犯罪未遂），库洛德X帝弥托利（微车，糖度超标预警）第四章CP：库洛德X帝弥托利，修伯特&菲尔迪南特，全员沙雕向





	1. Chapter 1

**（一）看起来很严肃的装模作样开头**

黑暗中，沉睡的少女缓缓睁开了双眼。

“谁在那里？出来罢，让吾看一看你的脸——？！”

充满余裕的从容瞬间拉高成了一个扭曲的疑问句，少女哐叽一声没扶稳，从王座上摔了下来。

站在她面前的一对男女面带微笑，看着她的眼神充满了对孩童一般的慈爱，对亲人一般的眷恋，又有着对情人一般的深情款款。

“又见面了，苏谛斯。”

“不，这样见面应该是第一次吧。”

两人几乎同时开口，奇妙的混响让人分不清到底是谁在说话。

“不不不，不不不，等一下等一下！”

抢在脸蛋撞击上台阶直角前的一瞬，强行凝固住自己，悬浮在距离地面一寸高的苏谛斯再也顾不上什么仪态不仪态，冲着对面拥有人类外形的两个“东西”惊恐地挥舞着手脚，想要比划些什么又力不从心：“不可能，我感受到的明明只有一个存在！”

“没错。”

“你是对的。”

“存在根源——或者从高维统合的角度来说，意志确实只有一个。”

“可最终决定要出现在世界可承受极限时间维度上的个体是两个。”

轮唱一般的话语稍稍一停，仿佛是要等待标志着异常的波纹从无边无际的黑暗中震颤、传播、宣告前所未有的剧烈变革。

“我是贝雷丝。”

“我是贝雷特。”

青年们愉快地眯起眼睛，露齿而笑。活似山猫锁定了猎物的愉悦表情，让少女的脊背一阵恶寒，睡意全无。

“很高兴再次遇见你，女神大人。”

**（二）开挂直冲支援度S的贝雷丝老师你喜欢吗？**

这是第几次与老师的茶会了呢？

秋日的阳光照拂着这处典雅又私密的凉亭，艾黛尔捧着温暖的洋甘菊茶，看着细小的花瓣在茶汤里微微摇晃。她保持着得体又矜持的微笑，微垂下头，等待——更准确地说，是期待贝雷丝来开启话题。

真是不可思议。明明有那么多事情要去谋划，可是和这位才执教自己班级不过三个月的老师在一起的时候，却仿佛一切焦躁都被抚平。

为什么呢，和这个人一起度过的时光，给人的感觉是那样特别——特别到甚至可以稍微忘却那么一点点……只有一点点的责任。

“艾黛尔。”

贝雷丝柔声呼唤她的名字，将一个小小的盒子放在了桌面上：“我有非常重要的话要和你说。”

“哎？老师……不，再怎么说，这也太快了吧？”

“不，不快了。我亲爱的艾黛尔，我喜欢你，所以这句话我一定要说。”

贝雷丝深情款款的眼神让一抹绯红迅速染上艾黛尔的脸颊，以为早已不存在的少女心嘭地一下跳出来，像被太阳烘得暖烘烘的云朵，又似蓬松绵软的甜蜜棉花糖，涨得她头晕眼花，同时心里有那么一点点难过。

贝雷丝老师是多么好的一个人啊。自己以后大概再也遇不到如此让自己心动的人了吧。

她甚至有些伤心地想。

自己是要成为皇帝的女人，老师……老师最多只能是她的秘密情人。两个人可以在无人知晓的地方举行简单的秘密婚礼，交换亲吻，老师可以住在帝都郊外——不，不，那样太远了，她们晚上要见面的话不够安全。应该让老师住在宫里，她们的房间之间可以开凿一条秘密通道……当然了，工匠们必须统统处死，这也是必要的牺牲……

在艾黛尔开始思考要给她们的孩子起什么名字的时候，贝雷丝轻轻握住了少女的指尖。艾黛尔觉得自己的心跳从来没有那么快过，眼角余光扫过不知何时打开了的小盒子，里边那枚精巧的钻石戒指闪动着让人心慌意乱的玫瑰色辉光。

“艾黛尔贾特·冯·弗雷斯贝尔古。”

贝雷丝用前所未有的庄重语气念出了她的全名，脸上笼罩着一层令人心醉神迷的柔光，美丽的双眼里盈满温柔笑意，真挚又诚恳。

“是。”

少女发现自己答应的声音微微颤抖——怎么办，嘴角不受控制地想要上翘，失礼，太失礼了，可是这种幸福的心情却无论如何都无法抑制——

“我在黑鹫学级，脚踏八条船。”

五秒钟后，半个修道院都听到了阿德剌斯忒亚皇女情绪崩溃的尖叫。

“人渣！！！！你去死吧！！！！！！！”

**（三）贝雷特喜欢平静的教学生活**

“老师。”

靠在窗边的库洛德有些迟疑地从窗外收回目光，很有些怀疑自己视力的冲动：“刚才我好像看到……贝雷丝老师跑了过去，后边……是挥舞着钢斧的艾黛尔在追？”

“别理她们，女孩子胡闹，男孩子凑上去可是要被雷劈的。”

“唔，要是光听老师您的这句话，还真不好判断您和贝雷丝老师之间的感情是好还是不好。”

“这是一个无意义的命题。”

与楼下的喧嚣不同，围绕着青年的气氛静谧又从容，仿佛他是这处新近开放、位于大厅三楼的藏书室不慎失落在外的一块碎片，如今重归此处，于是严丝合缝，浑然天成。贝雷特合上手里的书本，长而浓密的睫毛垂落又抬起，露出一泓清冷池水。

“库洛德，你会判断‘自己’与‘自我’之间的感情好与不好吗？”

“啊……那么哲学性的题目，对我来说有点难呢。”

被反将了一军。

库洛德露出习惯性的轻浮笑容，试图将这个话题混过去。然而，他的班级老师显然不愿意给他逃跑的机会。

“你所期望的路是正确的，联结未来之王啊。”

贝雷特徐徐起身，宽大的外袍在书架的阴影与斜窗投入的阳光间明灭，脸上没有任何表情。美丽规整到令人心悸的天青石色双瞳笔直地投射过来，使得他此刻更似某种从古旧书堆里走出的非人之物——比如说，一名宣读预言的祭司？

下一秒，微笑从庄严肃穆的石像嘴角绽放，生气重新回到青年身上。他看着库洛德的眼神恢复了平日里的一贯温和，慢慢加深的明媚笑容，反倒让他吐出的话语显出一种别样的阴森吊诡：“不过，那确然会死很多，很多人的。”

库洛德几乎要被那种不可言说的压迫感与磅礴的血腥气压倒，涌到嘴边的话语硬是一个字都吐不出来，只能尽量维持着上挑的嘴角，试图让自己的表情不致太过僵硬。

又来了。这种变幻莫测难以捉摸的感觉，库洛德很不喜欢。奇妙的是，他可以感觉到，贝雷特所有看似无法协调的极端表现中，全然没有一丝虚伪——如果不是他揣摩人心的水准退步了，那就是这位老师的演技实在过于出色，又或者是他确然地保持着言行如一。

可怕的家伙。

目前不是敌人真是太好了。

至于把对方拉进自己阵营……年轻的雄鹿不快地把脑海中闪现的妄想掐灭。现在的自己显然还做不到这一点，既然如此，那还不如不要去想，更要小心避免一切刻意拉拢的行为。这样的话，时间的沉淀说不定反而能带来某些更加自然而然的改变——

“啊——拉仇恨真好玩！咦，你们还没开始吗？”

浑身滴着水的年轻女性笑嘻嘻地跑进来，在两位男士平静或惊讶的目光中，满不在乎地随意甩了两下吸饱了水分的披肩长发，脚下的地板瞬间洇湿了一大片。

贝雷丝甩到空气中的其余水分，在泼洒到书架之前就逆反常理地凭空凝结。随着贝雷特轻描淡写的食指轻划，迅速压缩成晶莹剔透的水团，里边甚至还有几条水草和活跳跳的小龙虾——贝雷丝老师啊，您是跳进鱼塘了吗？

目送着水团晃晃悠悠地飘出窗口，往钓鱼池的方向飘去，库洛德明智地选择了闭嘴。说实话，这对双胞胎兄妹——或者姐弟似乎非常喜欢在自己目前毫无顾忌地行使这类惊世骇俗的非凡能力。可是这些表现实在超出人类极限太多了，以至于无法给人任何亲近感，反而让库洛德难以遏制地生出“自己会不会被他们灭口”的错觉来。

“我正准备讲国家债券的发行运作与近代银行业的发展……”

“欸~那也太无聊了吧？”

平时的娴静仿佛只是个假象，陷入肉眼可见的兴奋状态的贝雷丝打断了贝雷特的棒读，踏着轻盈的舞步，蹦跳着来到窗台边上。她伸出左手，咚地一下越过努力把自己伪装成一根木头的库洛德肩头，按住窗棂，单手叉腰，露出一个只能用英俊潇洒来形容的灿烂笑容。

“怎么样？可爱的小库洛德~♡要不要抛弃我那愚蠢的兄弟，跟贝雷丝老师学一下飞·行？”

“不了不了，我畏高。”

差点被贝雷丝那对过于雄伟的山峰压到胸脯，库洛德尴尬而不失礼数地随便找了个借口，本能地后仰试图逃脱亲密接触，却被窗台卡住了退路，逃脱不得。他嘴角抽抽，试图往外挪动，贴着墙壁慢慢下滑逃跑，却遭到女教师的无情破坏。

一条包裹着黑色蕾丝的美腿气势汹汹踩上墙壁，膝盖漂亮地顶住了库洛德的腰侧。俯瞰着成功捕捉到的猎物，贝雷丝两眼放光，笑容中渗进了一点说不清道不明的东西。她抬起右手，把拇指塞进食指与中指的缝隙往上一顶，在某个动词上加了意味深长的重音：“别怕呀。放心好了，老师绝对会让你‘飞’起来的……喔喵。”

贝雷丝保持着优雅的姿态直起腰，施施然地撩了一下头发。一柄高速旋转着的手斧间不容发地从她脑袋刚才停留着的空间飞过，带着深重的杀气狠狠砍进窗棂。

眼看着那柄凶器超近距离擦过自己漂亮高挺的鼻子，库洛德觉得自己被吓到没有叫出声真是了不起。终于从贝雷丝的禁锢里解脱的他没敢随意动弹，谨慎地背贴墙壁，转动有点僵硬的脖子，望向门口。

呜哇。

仿佛从地底爬出的一团黑气叉开双腿矗立在藏书室门口，獠牙间喷吐出夹杂着火星的滚滚硝烟。那副狰狞暴虐的形貌，若要和平时优雅端庄帝国皇女联系起来……其中落差未免也太过让人悲伤。

罪魁祸首贝雷丝回头冲着艾黛尔比了个剪刀手，哎嘿一笑吐了下舌头，轻轻巧巧踩上窗台，飒爽一跃，跳了下去。隐约能听到楼下传来修道士和学生们惊慌失措的尖叫，还有贝雷丝轻快的道歉声一路朝着训练场方向远去——

好吧。库洛德眼神死地看着来自地狱的死神一步步走过来，抄起卡在窗框里的手斧，同样一个大跨步踩上大开的窗台。在跳下去之前，她忽然停了一停，充满血丝的眼球朝库洛德的方向一转，定格，从牙缝间挤出杀气腾腾、库洛德原本以为哪怕世界毁灭也不可能从她嘴里冒出来的两个字。

“碧池。”

……关我什么事！！！

这种时候说什么都没用，感觉特别冤枉的库洛德保持沉默，小心翼翼地举起双手摆出投降姿势，尽可能露出无辜无知无能无奈天真纯洁人家什么都不懂耶皇女殿下您请自便的小鹿眼神——明晃晃的开锋利斧就在身前闪闪发亮，他又不是什么不死超人，傻子才会在这种时候逞强！

幸运的是，对皇女殿下来说追杀那位撩了就跑的败类女教师显然重要得多。停顿只有短短一瞬，下一秒，裙裾飞扬，艾黛尔纵身一跃——

库洛德感觉整栋楼都震了一震，仿佛有什么史前巨兽对楼下来了一次全力全开的战争践踏，持续性的那种。

“唔，我倒是认为对待女孩子应该更温柔一点。”

走路无声的贝雷特凑了过来，面无表情地把头探出窗口，俯瞰那条直通训练场的恐怖壕沟：“说来库洛德，你刚才那个角度肯定有看到吧？不愧是我，绑带式果然就是性感——”

“我不知道我没看到老师麻烦您闭嘴还有您的手请不要再摸我的屁股了谢谢！！！”

——TBC——


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ！警告！  
贝雷特+贝雷丝X蕾雅的车。  
奇妙的外援老师乱入注意。  
希尔凡部分血腥暴力描写注意。
> 
> “我去黑鹫你去金鹿，青狮怎么办？”  
“嗯，是得再找个人来当外援。”  
“OK，那就找那一位来帮忙吧！”

**（四）见面即开车是对老婆基本的尊重**

“我可爱的蕾雅。”

纤细的手指温柔地抚过发丝，温暖的吐息与拥抱一起从身后包围了整个身躯。

蕾雅差一点，只差一点点就要让泪水滴落，然而他们比她更快——是的，永远都是这样子的，她在心底喃喃自语，颤抖着试图微笑，却又被温暖的大手怜爱地拭走一滴摇摇欲坠的泪珠。

“不要害怕，也不必悲伤。”

贝雷丝温柔地在她前额落下亲吻，温热的呼吸沿着鼻梁一路往下，最终融合为一。

“唔……嗯，嗯……♡”

无论是正在口腔中灵活又俏皮地与她共舞的舌尖，还是正包裹着她圆润双乳温柔揉动的双手，又或者隔着薄薄布料，正顶在她不自觉张开的两腿之间，微微陷入那处湿热山谷中的炽热男性器——蕾雅颤抖着试图喘息，却被又一次拨动乳尖的手指撩动得绷紧了腰肢。

“蕾雅，可爱的蕾雅……”

缓缓结束了绵长的接吻，贝雷丝凝视着双眼满是水雾的大司教，纤美双手在年长者充满弹性的大腿上游移，慢慢向内侧滑落：“叫我的名字……”

“……啊，母……母亲……大人……”

“不对。”

耳边响起含着笑意低沉的男中音，耳孔被热气与柔软的舌肉一并爱抚，让大脑都要生出正在被侵犯的错觉。

“不是苏谛斯，也不是‘母亲大人’。蕾雅，世上的万事万物，都是在不停变化的。”

“对……过去的名讳，曾经的神明，终究也需要转换为适应新世界的形态。”

耐心的，仿佛对待神智未开的孩童一般的教导。贝雷丝低头，樱唇轻巧地含住蕾雅挺翘的乳尖，满意地收获了一声甜美而柔顺的娇喘。

谒见之间内，庄严肃穆的气氛荡然无存。诡异的铅灰色将一切冻结，人们如同琥珀里的昆虫，凝固在时间的囚笼之中。

精美绝伦的大司教头冠早已被摘下，随意放置在阶梯之下。黑金色的御座之上，发色相近的三人肢体交缠，不住攀升的热度与娇弱喘息，将空间染上背德狂乱的情欲之色。

“操纵时间需要精细的——非常精细的技巧。不过，相对的，只要有了充分的了解，又会简单得出乎意料。”

贝雷特端坐在御座上，游刃有余地承受着两人份的体重。骨节分明的持剑之手深深陷入蕾雅柔软的胸脯之中，粗粝剑茧混杂了贝雷丝的唾液，给予充血挺翘的乳尖更加精细入微的刺激。

“啊——啊……对不起，对不起……贝……贝雷特……♡呀……！”

“对，就比如，只需要这么轻轻一拨……”

跨坐在蕾雅腿上，贝雷丝怜爱地让蕾雅将汗湿的头颅枕在自己胸前，指尖蜻蜓点水一般在她柔嫩的肚脐下滑动，徐徐没入蕾雅濡湿的蜜穴：“待会玛努艾拉老师就会扭到腰，汉尼曼教授则会跌到手，虽然不算严重，却都是些让人无法担任学级教师的烦恼呢。”

“嗯，嗯♡♡♡贝雷丝……贝雷丝……！”

接受了数千次轮回记忆的灌注，完全被情欲与爱意支配着的大司教难耐地发出动人的喘息，几乎不能理解两人语言中的含义：“不要那样，我……想要……”

“乖孩子。”

贝雷丝含笑扶住被蕾雅丰腴大腿夹住的硕大凶器，手指灵活地摩挲柱身，将龟头溢出的液体涂抹在蕾雅充血的娇嫩花瓣上：“想要前边？还是……后边？”

“啊……”

哪怕有无数次交媾相爱的记忆随着两人的触碰不住流入进脑海，这次的肉体依然是处女的蕾雅羞红了脸，却又为了即将迎来的无上欢愉颤抖了唇舌。

“前……前边……蕾雅，想要……贝雷特的……疼爱，前边……啊♡”

柔软的腰肢被男人温热有力的双手牢牢扣住，微微上抬。身体凌空的轻微不安被贝雷丝深情的舌吻缓解，耳边的炽热吐息与柔声爱语更是让她进一步放松了身躯。贝雷丝插入的手指将蕾雅的湿热的花穴撑开，另一只手则引导着分身勃起的前端抵住了那处贪婪翕动着的入口。

“那么……”

贝雷特咬住了蕾雅的耳垂：“好好享受。”

让人难以置信的放浪尖叫与呻吟从大司教嘴里冒出，贝雷特与贝雷丝却对此完全见怪不怪。贝雷特舒爽地叹了口气，继续顶撞着蕾雅初经人事的紧致甬道，在她的肩头咬下一个浅淡齿痕。

“贝雷丝。”

“是是，知道知道。”

从善如流地从两人身上退开，贝雷丝索性跪在御座之前，有一下没一下地舔弄着两人交缠着的结合部，空余的手掏出一块奇妙的金属小板，放到耳边。

“喂喂——听得到吗——啊，对对，是我呀~”

“嗯，你最近有空对吧？女儿都三岁了？恭喜~”

“是这样的，我这边人手不够呢，想麻烦你过来帮帮忙带一下学生……”

“欸？什么叫‘我只想老公女儿热炕头’啊！有点事业心好不好，别那么快拒绝嘛！那些学生很可爱的！我们想麻烦你重点保护开导一下那位金发碧眼善良纯真腼腆正直孤苦伶仃无依无靠的的小王子——”

“我来了。”

凶戾、邪恶、庞然无匹的邪龙气息如漩涡般涌现又急速收束，陌生的年轻女声忽然响起，贝雷丝翻了个白眼，站起身转向门口——

“嗨呀，你这王子控的癖好什么时候能收一收……我去！你怎么把你老公的剑都拿过来了！”

“不行吗？”

“当然不可以！快放回去放回去。”

“欸——”

突兀的对话多少牵扯了一些注意力，蕾雅模糊的视线被陌生人怀里抱着的那柄奇形长剑吸引过去——剑柄附近，有着奇妙的镂空。莫非……那也和天帝之剑一样，被拿走了纹章石吗？

下一秒，强烈到难以自持的高潮将她灭顶。那个瞬间蕾雅唯一能做的，不过是努力夹紧了腿，好让象征着贝雷特强烈欲望的长枪刺进更深处。让人浑身发麻的快乐之中，蕾雅喘息着放任自己软倒在贝雷特怀里，任由尚未射精的青年继续蹂躏自己滚烫的身躯。

“蕾雅……那是我们给青狮学级找的代课老师，相信她会给孩子们最好的教导。”

与柔声细语的贝雷特不同，脸上还沾着些许爱液的贝雷丝骄傲地挺起胸，拍了拍那名穿着紫黑色长袍的银发女青年后背：

“这位来自遥远彼方尊贵王妃殿下，她的名字是——”

“您好呀，在下路弗雷，请多指教。”

**（五）希尔凡·乔瑟·戈迪耶**

在帝国的土地上恣意驰骋的感觉还不坏。

希尔凡呼出一口气，眯起眼睛眺望着远处正在列阵的敌军。

为什么这里会有这种成建制的正规骑兵？这是第几次了？

对方有着整齐划一的规整制服，标准的军用制式武器，却不是帝国，教团，同盟乃至王国任何一方势力的军队。

带队的路弗雷老师轻描淡写地说，“那大概是地底人吧，全杀掉就好”——虽然毫无可信度，却是他们唯一能够得到的解释。

离校时，谁都没有想到他们会走到这一步。贝雷丝老师对着友人杀气腾腾的那句“放手去搞，给我杀个血流成河也没关系，老娘给你兜着！”原本只以为是句玩笑话，万万没想到……

胯下战马踏着小碎步，打了个响鼻。希尔凡拍拍它的脖子，略作安抚——还没到时候。过早地兴奋起来只会无谓地浪费马力。

他已经习惯了战场的节奏。

思考在战场上是不必要的东西，想太多了可能会死。不去想的话也可能会死。不过现在的话，应该没有问题。

从属他麾下的赛罗司骑兵团一路上消耗不小，从原本的六十人锐减到如今的十六人。不过，骑兵冲阵，看的从来不是数量。

破裂之枪在手中微微震动，希尔凡从马背上的行囊中扯出紫黑色的粗糙布条，将自己的右手仔细又牢固地绑死在枪身上。

那震动是对于新鲜血肉永无止境的渴求，他知道的，他知道的，那种感觉透过温热起来的枪身，与体内难以形容的燥热互相倾轧，似两头暴戾恣睢的兽，寸步不让地冲着彼此嘶鸣咆哮。

敌方军数量约小两百，和几乎是这边的三倍。像是以游击侦查为主的队伍，没有重骑兵。希尔凡冷眼看着对面的骑手们集结列阵，数量约五十——很好。

身后，跟随了他十数场战斗的老兵们沉默着驱动马匹，以希尔凡为首，站成了一个看似松散，却滴水不漏的锥形。

“交给你了。”

紫色外袍轻飘飘地划出曲线，路弗雷缓步行至希尔凡的马边，稍作停留，语气轻描淡写。

“放心吧。不会让他们有机会扰乱中军的。”

空气渐渐紧绷，希尔凡耐心等待着，等待着，直到那位带着他们几乎凿穿了小半个帝国的新教师和以往每一次遭遇战一样，穿过帝弥托利所在的中军，在所有人的身后立定。

那么纤细的身躯，却有着庞然无匹的压迫感。

他没有回头，感觉仿佛有一头巨龙蹲据在后，虎视眈眈，随时准备咬他们的屁股——又或者，会把学生们要面对的敌人也一并吞噬。

破碎之枪感受着即将到来的激战，散发出让人心烦意乱的红光。

临行前，到校门口给他们送行的贝雷特老师变魔术一般，伸手从空无一物的背后一掏，摸出这柄长枪的时候，所有在场人士——除了贝雷丝和看起来压根不晓得什么是英雄武器的青狮学级新任教师外——都被吓得一片人仰马翻。

希尔凡自然也不能免俗，直到手里握住沉甸甸的枪身，他才勉强找回一点语言能力：“贝雷特老师，您……您是怎么……？”

“我转职了盗贼。”

贝雷特面无表情地冲他竖起大拇指，太过坦然的表现让那个不成理由的理由变得莫名地具有说服力。看着大家纷纷露出原来如此恍然大悟的轻松笑容，希尔凡很想知道到底是自己疯了还是这个世界疯了。

总而言之，言而总之。

有的时候不要去想太多，反而会对自己的精神健康有好处。

迈克朗活着吗，还是已经死了？

当时对着贝雷特老师似乎看透一切的目光，他没敢问出口，于是直到现在，他仍然要被这个未解之谜折腾到在深夜惊醒，再强迫自己闭眼睡去。不过。先让那个人的死活问题滚一边去吧。

现在要面对的，是自己的死活问题了。

对面的骑兵动了。

不甚整齐的马蹄声，呼喊声，弓弦声响成一片，大地微微震动，即将被绞杀的一方却没有半点动静，青黑色的军阵不动如山，死寂得可怕。

魔力唤起的风吹了起来，对面水一般泼过来的箭雨被硬生生扭转了方向，七零八落地砸在空无一物的泥地上。

希尔凡左手提起革盾，夹紧大腿，将身体低伏在马背上，齿缝里挤出低沉得仿佛来自深渊的四个字。

“凿穿他们。”

马蹄如雷。

刀兵相接的声音短促而激烈，鬃毛披散的战马撞在一起，发出长短不一的痛嘶。

短短数分间，血肉残肢便将两军对冲的平原涂抹成了鲜红色的丘陵。敌方骑兵的军阵被气势汹汹的青狮骑兵队凿了两个对穿，人马只剩下约二十骑。第二次杀出敌围的青狮军势同样不好受，希尔凡在策马转向时顺势朝身后瞥了一眼，虽然运气好没有减员，也一个个形容狼狈。不过，即便身上或多或少带着伤，却个个都是双目灿然，气势凶悍，有了那么一两分家中精锐骑兵的味道。

对面不是没有试图脱离战场的溃骑，却都被凭空凝结的巨大石枪砸成了不成型的肉糜。不得不说路弗雷老师的魔法操控实在妙到毫巅，被杀的只有骑手本人，胯下的战马毫发无损，只是被巨大的重量压得屈膝哀鸣——这样的话，正在步兵阵营里随着殿下绞杀敌军的英古利特，稍后也能分得一匹战马了吧。

希尔凡又扫了一眼远处纯由步兵主宰的主战场，几个熟悉的身影正掀起狂暴的血腥箭头，死死压制着已呈败像的敌军，昭示着留给这一场战事的剩余时间不会太多。

“再冲一次。”

身后十余骑沉默地跟上来，希尔凡胯下的战马亢奋地喷出热气，转过圈后再一次提起了速度，将泥地踩出一个个小坑。

缠在枪身上的布条已经被倒流的鲜血浸透，又黑上了数分。鲜血在微微发麻的手心积出一片温热的小洼，手间一片滑腻。

军阵冲杀与个人技击终究是不同的。用布条绑死武器这种粗暴之极做法，虽然会让很多技巧施展不开，却让武器没有了脱手之虞。

他记得，菲利克斯说过，法嘉斯的王子殿下心里寄宿着嗜血的野兽。

可那又如何。

凝视着越来越近的敌人，希尔凡咬紧的牙关嘎嘎作响，血沫从齿缝间不住溢出，口腔里全是铁锈的味道。

那样的野兽，他的心里也有一头啊。

或者说，只要是个人，都会有那么一头野兽在心间吧！

“喝啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊————————！！！”

吐气，开声，咆哮，胸腔里的空气随着手里的长枪一起扫荡开眼前碍事的剑戟，如同尖刀切入牛油，带着身后人马，再一次狠狠撞上有了几分怯意的敌军。

枪尖抖出雪亮枪花向前一送，被最前方的敌人长枪架住。他想也不想向前平推，手腕吃满力气凶狠一抖，半弯枪身拍在对面枪杆上面，巨大的作用力引得枪尖向上一弹，好似灵蛇，刁钻地刺碎了那人的头颅。枪尖去势不止，正好戳进另一人的脖子。

看到了。

希尔凡没去理会自己刚刚解决掉的杂鱼，咧开嘴，死死盯上了正朝自己冲来的敌方骑兵队长。

明明有着绝对的兵力优势，却被法嘉斯的毛头小子们逼到这一步，惊喜吗？意外吗？慌乱吗？镇定下来准备好和我一决生死了吗！

格开迎面而来狙击的箭支，希尔凡索性将革盾当作一次性武器甩了开去，成功将身侧一名猝不及防的敌骑砸下马背。

手腕一抖，枪尖回抽，满是血肉碎片的破碎之枪仗着自身过硬的质量，放肆地向前抡出一片半圆，扯烂两名拦上来的敌骑肝肠。脏器与血液飞溅中，一点寒芒如嗜血恶兽般冲出，刺向敌将。

临阵经验显然在他之上，敌将完全没有被年轻骑兵的小花招迷惑，依仗着成年人的体格优势，稳稳地架住了这一击。

两人同时往后一收兵器，两马盘旋而过，希尔凡旋拧枪身，抬手再刺，却被再次冲上的敌将长枪格开。与此同时，敌将另一只手中的锤矛从一个刁钻的角度自下而上撩起，重重磕在希尔凡匆忙举起格挡的左臂甲上，砸出金属变形破碎时特有的扭曲声响。

他在敌将近在咫尺的眼中捕捉到一丝得意的欣喜，随后通过那双瞳孔看到了自己沾满血污的脸，以及脸上比对方更加扭曲更为猛烈的癫狂与喜悦。

左臂一片火热，扭曲着耷拉下去，透过变形的金属可以看到白色的骨刺与淋漓的鲜血。

可那又如何？

希尔凡眼中冷如利剑，将知觉渐渐消退的左臂奋力后甩。卡死在金属外甲上的锤矛随之横移，将用它获得了不小战果，竟一时忘了应当及时撒手的主人一并拉动——

“哈哈。”

希尔凡听到自己的笑声，年少轻狂，骄慢疯癫。

时间流速仿佛骤然减缓，他可以清晰地看到敌人渐渐放大的惊恐表情。

一只手臂，喜欢就拿去吧。废掉了动不了了完全派不上用场了——可那又如何！

活下来的是我，要去死的是你！

血在烧。

滚烫的蒸汽在四肢百骸中膨胀穿行，希尔凡以为自己会像以前读过的英雄故事一样咆哮出声，威震沙场，全军随之欢呼雀跃——但是他并没有。

果然那些只是故事而已。

“死吧。”

冷漠的宣告停留在他微张的唇间，含在舌根，欲吐未吐，犹如情人床笫间最为缠绵悱恻的嚅嗫。

掌心的枪身娴熟无比地一抖一挑，刺破护甲扎穿血肉撕裂骨头，顶着熟悉无比的阻力继续前推，扯破肉体瞬间的爽利手感使人心旷神怡。

一颗鲜活的大好头颅，连带着头盔与一条半长不短脊骨被挑上半空。

滚烫的鲜血泼了他一头一脸，酣畅淋漓。

身后杀声渐消。

策马转身，希尔凡从容展望只剩下己方兵士还能站立着的屠宰场，随手拉下那柄还卡在左臂上的锤矛往地上一扔，在激起的烟尘间，喉头滚动出一串低沉的咕咕闷笑。

“痛快。”

——TBC——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 西方骑兵冲阵其实不是这样玩的，人家那种骑士枪用来这样抡肯定要断。这种要靠枪杆子韧性来抡抖挑刺的打法完全是中式枪……不过算了反正架空作品管他的呢帅就可以了（挖鼻


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 贝雷丝+贝雷特X帝弥托利，库洛德X帝弥托利
> 
> 少年们啊，快恋爱吧。

**（六）归还**

外出研习的青狮学级学员们要回来了。

库洛德是在晚饭前收到这个消息的，他小小地吃了一惊，一时说不清自己心里到底是个什么感受。

距离法嘉斯王国的年轻人们离开，已经差不多三个月了。在大司教和西提司大人明目张胆的包庇下，贝雷特和贝雷丝两位问题老师不断在修道院里制造骚乱，动荡的日常掩盖掉了士官学校骤然减员三分之一的寂寥。每当路过青狮学级紧闭的大门时，才会想起原来还有那么一批同学，正在校外不知道什么地方游荡。

……游荡。

库洛德咀嚼了一下这词儿，有点不太舒服地皱起眉。

太异常了。

无论是修道院内部，还是法嘉斯本国，又或是帝国乃至同盟的相关情报网络，对青狮学级这次集体长期外出的“研修课题”都语焉不详。他有试过动用帕迈拉许久前埋下的情报暗线，却依然一无所获。那些人去了哪里，做了什么，有什么目的，是否出现减员，相关的补给路线和物资调配——全部不明。基本情报的过度缺乏，让他本能地嗅到一点不太对头的东西。

中央教会从未表露过的可怕组织力，让特意研究过教会历史与现状的库洛德莫名地生出一种类似面对那两位老师时的戒惧。想来艾黛尔贾特的焦躁可能比他还要强上一些，毕竟理论上遭到王国与教会势力联合“入侵”的可是帝国的合法领土。无论是不得不屈服于教会的安排，又或者是失去对自己领土的掌控，对她那样的领导者来说无异于是一种赤裸裸的羞辱。如此一来，也就不难理解为什么皇女殿下最近总是会那么轻易地失态，被贝雷丝老师玩弄于股掌之间了。

如今，青狮学员归来的消息来得过于直白，使得理应可靠的情报源都显得有一点可疑起来。不过，它倒是很好地解释了库洛德这两天留意到的一些边边角角的异常：餐厅炉灶边上的柴薪堆积得比过往三个月都要高，负责采买食材的商人们出入的次数有些多，主厨与伙夫们讨论菜单安排的次数变得更为频繁。芝士储藏室里，某位殿下偏爱的几种藏品都被挪到了易于取用的位置上。那几张最近无人使用而有些黯淡了的长条桌被好好地擦洗整理过，而负责清洗餐具的修道士们提着的篮子看起来比往日都要沉重些许。

看来将会有一场接风洗尘的宴会。

库洛德特意在饭后散步到青狮学级的教室门口，紧闭的大门一如既往隔绝了任何窥探。再绕到别的区域，似乎也没有什么变化——不，还是有的。

马厩里多了一匹战马。不是刚烙上军用印记、配齐甲具的那种愣头青，而是真正有上阵冲杀过，凭着凶悍与野性给自己挣出一条命的真正战马。库洛德眯起眼睛，视线扫过从马匹身上解下，堆放在角落，看上去和垃圾没什么区别的甲具与搭扣。严重的磨损与斧凿痕迹，正无声地述说着它们经历过怎样惨烈的战场。

看来是想等到明天再正式宣布，又或者大队人马尚在在修道院外的荒野上行军？

库洛德看似闲散地离开了马厩，极自然地在花园里逛了一圈，才慢悠悠地走回宿舍。直到踩上宿舍楼梯台阶时，他才感到了更大的不对劲。

太安静了。

宿舍二楼的走廊空空荡荡的，安静得吓人，只有若有若无的细微哭泣声与夜枭般扭曲的笑声在空荡荡的走廊上回荡。

库洛德有些脑仁儿疼，这三个月来，但凡出现什么异常，归结到那两位问题教师身上大抵都不会有错的。明明有着那么惊世骇俗的能力，却总要不正经的瞎闹，这难道就是真正天才们的通病吗？

循着声音的来源一路前行，最终，库洛德站在自己的房间前深深吸了一口气，很有些自暴自弃地推开虚掩着只留了一条细缝的房门：“你们在别人的房间里干——”

饶是他见多识广，冲击性过强的画面还是把酝酿已久的话语生生卡掉了后半句。

自家大床上，贝雷丝与贝雷特一左一右抓着他们的猎物，衣衫整齐，笑容猥琐。而被两位恶德教师联手擒获的受害人显然刚洗完澡不久，没有完全擦干的柔软的金色发丝还带着温暖的水汽。许久未见的青狮学级级长浑身上下被剥了个精光，只剩一件白色衬衫歪歪斜斜挂在肩头，胸腹半敞。纽扣大多崩落在地，残留的几颗看起来也坚持不了多久。帝弥托利满脸通红，双手拼死按住衬衫的下摆，试图用它来遮掩股间那条若隐若现、布料少得可怜的女式内裤，连贝雷丝肆无忌惮在自己胸前游走的魔爪，和贝雷特在他屁股上摸来摸去的动作都无暇阻止。漂亮的冰蓝色双瞳盈满了委屈无助的水汽，在看到库洛德的瞬间，困惑恐慌迅速转变为了欣喜与希望。

可恶，好刺眼。

库洛德差点真的抬起手去遮挡下那闪闪发亮全然不加修饰的求助眼神——什么是清流，在学院内被迫面对三个月的群魔乱舞魑魅魍魉后，这就是清流。

“库……库洛德！”

受害人眼里亮着期盼与喜悦的光芒：“救……啊，请、请救……救救我！”

这种关头居然还能把本能的一句救命忍下，硬生生转换成敬语形式……礼仪端正也该有个限度。

强忍着过于剧烈的冲击造成的头疼，库洛德定了定神，再次把那句话吼了出口：

“你们在别人的房间里干什么啊！！！”

“啊~因为库洛德的床够大嘛~”

贝雷丝微笑着咬住帝弥托利的耳垂，手指灵蛇一般潜入了惨叫出声的小王子股间。

“物尽其用。”

贝雷特捏了一把少年白皙匀称又富有弹性的腰部肌肉，对着库洛德比出大拇指：“要加入吗？我们不介意四个人一起……”

“给我滚！！！！”

以前所未有的坚决态度把不情不愿嘟嘟哝哝的两位不良教师从同学身上扒下来，再一鼓作气把他们轰出房门，库洛德唯恐两人去而复返，下意识地咔哒一声把锁拧上——然后才意识到这大概也是无用功，如果那两位乐意，小小一个门锁在他们面前又和脆弱的纸张有什么区别？

库洛德懒得再去多想，额头顶着的门板传来冰凉的温度，让他的情绪多少平复了些许。他甚至不必费多少心思，就能把事情的来龙去脉猜得八九不离十：两位不良教师跑出修道院，把傻乎乎的青狮级长从大部队里单独拐带了回来，哄着人去沐浴清洗。等帝弥托利洗完就会发现自己的内裤不翼而飞，只有一条女式内裤——贝雷特老师的性癖真的有够糟——摆在干净衣物的篮子里。

想必这位殿下无论如何都做不出不穿内裤这等“不知廉耻”的无礼行为吧。强忍着不适想要回宿舍换回正常内裤，结果刚走到库洛德房间门前，就被埋伏已久的贝雷丝和贝雷特抓了上床……等等，青狮学级的保护者缺席了？

库洛德皱了一下眉头，转身发问的表情自然得像是他们两个昨天才见过面：“负责你们学级的……路弗雷老师人呢？”

坐在床边的年轻王子不安又粗鲁地用一只手背擦掉脸上的泪水，另一只手依然紧紧压住宽大的衬衫下摆，身体还有些哆嗦：“老师她……在贝雷特老师他们过来之后就和我们分开了，说是要回家……看看丈夫和孩子，让我们好好休整，她明天就……就回来。”

很合理又相当不负责任的理由。不愧是那两位的朋友，自由散漫的程度可谓不相上下——库洛德几乎想针对这点说些什么，可是看着帝弥托利谈及那位夫人时骤然安定不少的眉眼，他最终选择把那小小的抱怨藏在了心底，径直弯下腰，开始捡拾那些被随意扔在地上的衣物：“你怎么不反抗？”

“我，我怕……控制不住力道……把老师他们弄伤……”

库洛德尽量不要太粗暴地把那堆衣物往帝弥托利身边一放，无奈叹息：“你就没想过，万一真被他们得手了要怎么办？”

“得……得手？”

帝弥托利有些迷惑地重复了一次，将其中语意咀嚼了片刻，脸色这才慢慢地由红转白。

“算了不说了，赶紧穿上。”

“……”

出乎意料，法嘉斯的王子殿下并没有马上行动，惨白的脸蛋又一次涨得通红。

“对不起……能……能麻烦你……先不要看吗？”

“……啊。”

库洛德了然地挑了挑眉毛，被那两位老手玩弄，会有所反应也很正常，他并不觉得这有什么大不了的，是以开口的时候态度老成得很：“需要纸巾吗？我给你扯两张过来？”

这并没有让帝弥托利轻松多少，那副欲言又止几乎憋死自己的模样让库洛德心里有了某种猜测。他试探着继续开口：“……或者，您更需要一条干净的内裤，王子殿下？”

充满感激的喜悦几乎要从金发少年的脸上溢出来，泪光闪闪的眼睛满是纯然真挚的感动。库洛德被这个过于不设防的表情撞得心口一阵发闷，大概有些明白为什么两位老师会如此热心地对这头猎物费尽心思。一个纯洁无垢天真可爱的金发碧眼小王子。啊，又有谁能抗拒这种诱惑呢？

他没有等待帝弥托利的回答，直接转过身去，走向衣柜。身后很快传来床铺轻微的吱呀声，库洛德没去理会，随意翻找出一条款式最为朴实、买来之后还没穿过的白色四角裤，挑在手里，回头扬了扬：“这种的可以吗……啊哦。”

今天对这位清廉正直老实过头的王子殿下来说，大约真的是个灾难日吧。

库洛德有些同情地看着那位把内裤脱到一半忽然僵住的男孩儿。帝弥托利坐在床边，身体微微后仰，努力抬高腿好让床铺不被弄脏。绑带式珠光色丝绸女式内裤皱巴巴的，正褪到膝盖附近，一条闪亮的透明黏液欲断未断地在半勃的性器与内裤间拉出一条晃晃悠悠的曲线——库洛德没忍住多看了一眼，作为一名好奇心旺盛的健康青少年，他认为这绝对不是什么值得指责的行为。

比我的大。

这是第一个念头。

居然是粉红色的。

濡湿的金色草丛并不茂密，反而显得柔软又稀薄。虽然可能用在男孩子身上有些不太合适，但是除了“可爱”之外，库洛德实在找不出更适合的形容。努力不让自己投注过去的目光太明显，库洛德保持着平常无奇的态度，迈步走近床边，安抚性地拍拍已经整个僵住了的帝弥托利肩膀。可这个动作反而让对方更加紧张，手一抖，布料的刺啦破裂声在有点沉闷的空气里显得特别刺耳。

“喔。”

“弄坏了……怎么办……？”

维持着那个尴尬的姿态好一会儿，帝弥托利才开始瑟缩着夹紧了腿，这句话与其说是求助，倒更像是绝望的自言自语。脸上浮起新的惶恐。

这也单纯过头了吧。

库洛德叹着气坐到帝弥托利身边，干脆至极地伸手把那可怜巴巴的濡湿布料扯掉，随手扔进不远处的垃圾桶：“别想了，这次的意外应该由他们负全责。”

说完，他稍稍皱了一下眉，指间残留的黏液质感有些过于明显——却奇妙的并不太令他讨厌。

帝弥托利红着脸，讷讷了半天，似乎习惯性地想要为师长辩解些什么，却什么也没能说出来。困窘无措的目光四下游移了一会，最终慌不择路地落到库洛德下身，张了张嘴，挤出细若蚊吶的低语。

“你……那个……那里，也、也……”

“刚才有些情绪激动，所以……正常反应。”

正确来说，是看到那香艳一幕后难免的反应，毕竟这个年龄的男孩子都很容易被刺激到欲望抬头。库洛德满不在乎地给自己找了个借口，扫了一眼自己微微鼓起的裤裆，心安理得地耸耸肩：“我待会自己处理就行。倒是你，需要搭把手吗？”

帝弥托利紧咬着下唇，脸上晕红又浓了几分：“我……那个……谢谢……所以……”

法嘉斯的小王子深深地吸了一口气，抖着手笨拙地轻轻放在库洛德股间的小帐篷上：“那个，太过激动确实会……变成这样的，有时候我……在战斗结束后……也会……这样。”

有时候。战斗结束后。

复数次的作战吗？看来这次的青狮课题果真相当的不一般。有些意外的库洛德挑了挑眉头，敏锐地在对方的词句里捕捉到关键信息，同时耐心地等待着下文。

“我，我看到过……希尔凡和菲利克斯他们……在休整的时候……这样做过。”

全无自觉地卖掉了两位青梅竹马的隐私，帝弥托利有些紧张地看了一眼库洛德，收获了一个鼓励性的友善微笑，让他结结巴巴的表达多少流利了一些：“我也问过路弗雷老师，她说……男孩子之间，互相帮助是……很正常的事。路……路弗雷老师还说，这种事情，男孩子之间要互相帮助，有人，有人求助的话不要拒绝……所以希尔凡和菲利克斯他们……很正常，让我不要太在意。”

太坑了。果然老师们的朋友都不是什么好东西。库洛德感觉心里被什么东西轻轻搔了一下，有些痒，又有些微妙的不快。

“那么，有人向您求助过吗？”

语气没控制好，过于明显的尖刺让库洛德自己都有点意外。还好对面的人还陷在羞怯与紧张的情绪里，对这点小刺浑然不觉：“没，没有……库洛德是，第一个……第一个说要帮……帮我的人。”

帝弥托利此时的脸上已经红得快要滴出血来：“所以……现在……我、我可以……不，我也想要……”

帮你两个字已经小声得几乎听不见，可是又有谁会舍得对这个美妙的请求说不呢？

注视着红着脸微微垂下头的帝弥托利，享受着内心那点不快徐徐流逝的感觉，库洛德露出自己最具吸引力的迷人笑容，轻轻按住帝弥托利的手背，在对方同样微红的耳廓边柔声回答：“那，为了纪念这宝贵的‘第一次’，我，库洛德·冯·里刚，就不客气地拜托尊贵的王子殿下您来帮忙了。”

现在，他们在床边上坐得距离彼此更近了一点。透过淡薄的肥皂香气，库洛德在帝弥托利的肩颈间嗅到了再熟悉不过的味道。

血与兽的味道。

和帕迈拉举办战后宴会时，从战场归来的战士们身上的味道……一模一样。

几乎是条件反射地，小腹涌出一股热流，让原本只是半勃着的器官更坚挺了一些。

帝弥托利被这个变化吓着了，笨拙地握着柱身摩擦的手掌稍稍松了一松，库洛德便趁机把自己的手指插进了那细小的缝隙中，仔细摸索了一遍法嘉斯王子的掌心——不出所料，那层薄薄的枪茧，比送行握手时稍为厚了那么一些。

“啊，那个，对不起，我，我会努力的。”

将库洛德的举动误会为拒绝的信号，帝弥托利有些慌乱地把另一只手也握了过来，水气未消的湖蓝色双瞳透过金色发丝，怯怯地望着库洛德有些讶异的脸：“我从来没有……给人这样做过，所以……如果不舒服的话，请……请马上……告诉我……”

要命。

那么好看的脸，配上这样犯规的台词简直是不折不扣的暴力。库洛德觉得自己引以为豪的自制力被一头山猪撞了个粉碎，理智断线的声音清晰可闻。

“没关系。不过，比起一个一个来，我觉得……还是两个一起比较有效率。”

什么乱七八糟的见鬼玩意儿，这是我应该说出口的话吗！

库洛德在心里疯狂唾弃着自己刚才没经大脑的台词，身体的行动却一点都不拖泥带水。手掌没有遭受任何抵抗，轻而易举地握住了帝弥托利那个漂亮的半勃器官。只是这样简单的触碰，就从那半张的薄唇间榨出了一声柔软的“啊唔”。

“帝弥托利，可以吗？”

库洛德把刚才还在脑子里打转的东西统统扔到一边，顶着青狮级长的鼻尖，柔声请求，同时决定应当往这场突如其来的荒谬情事中投入更多的精力。

残留着泪珠的长长金色睫毛不知所措地垂下又抬起，白皙的脸上被羞耻与不安染成一片粉红。库洛德耐心地等待着，同时不忘用手指对帝弥托利股间的粉色小可爱施以灵巧的爱抚。

甜美的喘息从帝弥托利唇间溢出，迅即被洁白的牙齿紧紧咬住。库洛德没忍住，轻轻舔了一下那片被虐待的柔软下唇，惹得法嘉斯的小王子似受惊的小鹿般缩起了肩膀。

这下我反而成了负责捕猎的狮子了。

库洛德没有退缩，丰满的唇瓣温柔地含住了帝弥托利的下唇，细细含吮。在金发美人仓皇失措地松开牙齿时，向前一压，毫不犹豫地把舌头伸了进去。

“唔……”

全无经验的一方试图张嘴说些什么，却只给了库洛德进一步加深这个亲吻的机会。拙稚的抵抗反而像是调情，舌头在湿热口腔内时而激烈时而平缓地搅动、交缠，不可思议的热度与快感熏得人脑袋发晕。

在帝弥托利缺氧窒息之前，库洛德意犹未尽地结束了这个亲吻，体贴地舔舐掉小王子嘴角溢出的唾液，再一次柔声呼唤。

“帝弥托利？”

“啊……是……？”

帕迈拉人狡猾地把身体再往前压了压，让自己的欲望不容拒绝地挨擦上帝弥托利同样湿热的下半身。

“可以吗？”

眼里又一次溢满泪水的王子殿下茫然地看了看他微笑着的嘴角，在库洛德牵起他无力松开的左手，再次搭上两人挨在一处的欲望时，红着脸点了点头。

“好的，一……一起……”

“好孩子。”

金鹿级长房间的天花板上，一块砖头被无声无息移开，两对深蓝色的眼睛在黑暗中闪闪发亮。

“开始了开始了。”

“今天能上本垒吗？”

“当然不可能吧。”

“说得也是。不过，啊~真是百看不厌呢~”

“确实，赏心悦目。”

两位不良教师在内心的奇妙空间里老怀欣慰地高举双手，来了个欢快的击掌：“芙朵拉·帕迈拉联姻计划万岁！”

眼神和死鱼没两样的苏谛斯瘫在王座上，看着高台下两个亢奋的家伙，没好气地哼了一声。

“……这个叫做‘薯片’的东西，给吾再来一包。”

——TBC——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 库洛德还不知道这个迪米已经在战场上玩过手撕而且STR满了60已经是合格的人型绞肉机，是真的怕弄伤老师所以没敢反抗。无知者无畏啊（烟


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 中秋快乐~  
应节来点沙雕的剧情，主要在欺负黑鹫主从。
> 
> 本章CP：库洛德X帝弥托利，修伯特&菲尔迪南特，卡斯帕尔/贝尔娜提塔，林哈尔特/佩托拉，多萝缇雅/玛努艾拉
> 
> 贝老师：看戏

**（七）于战场凛然盛放之花**

“本月是加尔库玛古的卫生强化月。”

路弗雷说出这句话的时候，三位被她以“有特殊任务需要你们配合”为理由单独叫出来的级长反应截然不同，却都十分直白，有着少年人特有的可爱。

我怎么从来没听说过——警惕戒备。

原来如此——恍然大悟。

我觉得你们应当加强的是精神卫生——放弃治疗。

沿着漫长曲折的石板路，一行四人渐渐远离了修道院的主建筑群。石板与石板的间隙越来越大，道路两旁的灌木与植物郁郁葱葱，人声逐渐稀薄，最终只剩下了虫鸣与风声酿出的寂静。石板路不止一次破碎、消失在泥土中，带队的路弗雷却没有半点疑虑，总是能在数十米后再次引领学生们踏上规整的路面。漫长到几乎让人怀疑脱离了大修道院的道路尽头，是一处人迹罕至的古旧建筑群。斑驳的石墙与高大立柱将天空分割成规整狭窄的几何形状，墙面是由大块的石块构成，谈不上工整，也缺乏必要的维护，看起来十分粗糙，连上边的壁画都剥蚀了大半。

泥土与植物构成的独特气味包围着这里，澄澈而宁静的空气被路弗雷随手扔在地上的背包发出的金属碰撞声打破。

莫非是要杀人灭口了吗。

这位女士带着青狮学级归校不过一个多月，还没怎么和她打过交道的库洛德本能地往后缩了一下，艾黛尔贾特更是如同炸了毛的猫一样绷紧了身体，仿佛随时都会暴起扑击。唯一一个不为所动的反而是三人中最为单纯的帝弥托利，他有些疑惑地看了一眼两位同学，稍稍往库洛德的方向偏转了身体，呈现出一个不太隐秘的庇护姿态，再把注意力回转到自己学级的老师身上，耐心地等待着下文。

“修道院很大。”

对学生们的暗潮汹涌视若无睹，路弗雷蹲下身，专心地从看似干瘪的背包里摸出形形色色的事物——汤勺，树桩，痒痒挠，石头，各种奇形怪状的武器，打量片刻，又逐一放回去。

“一方面，是修道院内部人手不足。另一方面，我们也希望能让三个学级更加融洽……所以，修道院决定把一部分区域的卫生清理工作交给三位负责。”

“只是我们三个？”

艾黛尔贾特不太明显地抿了一下唇，而没有那么多顾忌与思虑的库洛德则直接对这个说辞提出了质疑。

“当然不是。今天只是个试点。根据诸位的表现，我们会考虑是要将类似的合作性任务进一步推广到全体参与，又或者取消这种尝试。”

把有需要的装备从仓库里淘出来，对路弗雷来说也不是太容易的事。她和那两位一样，过于漫长的年月与轮回，使邪龙的宝库塞满了过多的道具与武器。即使有定时整理分类，翻阅那些长长长长的分类目录也得花上一点时间。

最终她捞出几样大小不一的事物，放在手边，重新扎紧背包口袋，往后背一甩。背包直接隐没在虚空之中，无论是有心或是无意，这一手操控空间的魔道造诣足以让诸多明里暗里的心思不得不暂时消停。

“跟了贝雷丝那么久，斧术不应该没到C——拿着。”

不等艾黛尔贾特开口，路弗雷就把一柄斧头塞进了她手里：“提亚玛特的赤斧，全新，不用还我。”

为了最后一句话，皇女有些意外地多看了这位背景神秘的女教师一眼，握持着红色的斧柄，让斧面自然下垂，斧尖虚点在地上。充满异域色彩，接近半人高的长柄双刃战斧有着极其精妙的设计，更有奇妙的魔道之力在金属中流动。那舒适的手感与武器重心的自然牵引，能够大幅提高驭斧者的灵活性，与她平时惯用的短柄银斧相较，无论是命中还是回避，都有着不小提升。

“帝弥托利。”

第二个被点到名才是她负责的学级级长，路弗雷极其自然地举起手，法嘉斯的王子殿下则温驯地低下头，好让老师的掌心能轻拍他的头顶。

“来。”

与亲昵的动作相比，交接则显得极为简单。帝弥托利双手接过通体银白的长枪，稍一凝神，便点了点头，收枪紧贴身侧，没有多说什么。

对学生的表现颇为满意，路弗雷露出一个浅淡的笑容，柔声多说了一句：“冈古尼尔这次不合用，月光正好用来锻炼技巧。用坏了记得要来找我拿新的。”

“是，老师。”

早就兴致勃勃张开双手的库洛德则得到了……一盏提灯与一本活页笔记本。他不禁大为失望，歪着头轻轻摇晃那盏六角玻璃提灯，估算着这东西用来砸人能有多大威力：“路弗雷老师，这差别待遇是不是有点大？至少来把魔弓伊奇巴尔，或者和月光配对的流星也行啊——”

“这本笔记本能自动记载持有人走过的路线，并绘制为简易地图——别想着不小心弄坏弄丢了，也别打私吞的主意。用完还我。”

帝国未来皇帝与同盟次任盟主瞬间瞪圆了四只眼睛，死盯着魔法笔记本，随即对上了眼，开始互瞪。

无视学生之间的小小攀比，路弗雷转过身，举手敲击了一下石墙上模糊不清的浮雕。

她的力道绝对不大，发出的声音也很轻，紧随而来的机关运转声却大到让人忍不住想要捂住耳朵。像是许久未曾启动过一般，墙后一连串的金属摩擦声悠长又沉闷，绵延不绝的浮雕画面忽然凹陷了下去，徐徐向两侧分开，露出可容两人并肩行进，斜斜向下延伸的地道。

“好了，这次的任务很简单，就是去清理一下修道院地下，那些在黑暗中蠢蠢欲动的鼠辈。”

初秋午后的凉风被扯进石门后幽暗深长的廊道，发出悠长的啸叫。

“……您这话是什么意思。”

从那本堪称战略神器的笔记本上努力扯开了目光，艾黛尔贾特的声音前所未有地紧绷，脸上的表情消失了，端正的线条配合着微压下来的眉头，显得格外瘆人。

“嗯？”

路弗雷有些疑惑地看着皇女殿下，又看了看站在旁边分外茫然的帝弥托利与眯起眼睛没有说话的库洛德，实在懒得再按那两位友人的脚本行事，直接把某个事实戳破：“最近，修道院里负责狩猎的猫儿都被喂饱了。”

气氛依然紧绷，艾黛尔甚至微微把承重的脚掌向外侧移了三十度，是个随时可以发力扑击的姿态。

“我们接到报告，缺少了猫群的捕猎，老鼠的数量已经失控，好几名修道士都提交了目击情报——”

“等等。不，抱歉，请您稍等一下。”

终于明白“鼠辈”与“猫儿”并非比喻意义，皇女殿下根本没来得及放松，脸色迅速转变为另外一种意义上的苍白：“您的意思是，我们，现在，要进去这里边……打，打……”

“杀老鼠。”

库洛德为这言简意赅的三个字噗嗤一声笑了出来，前额极其失礼地靠在了帝弥托利肩上，笑得肩头一抖一抖的。帝弥托利还是没搞明白究竟发生了什么事，有些不安地来回看着似乎在为了某些问题对峙的艾黛尔贾特与路弗雷老师，却并没有推开库洛德。

“要狩猎那些……那些啮齿类小动物的话，弓箭难道不是更合适吗！”

“库洛德昨天晚上搬重物时扭到了手。”

不知为何，反而是青狮级长脸红了一下，幸好路弗雷很快就提到了他，让他脸上未来得及收拾的红晕显得没有那么反常：“至于帝弥托利……一来他修习的是两手长枪，二来，公主殿下，您是想要把墙壁给拆了把大家全活埋吗？”

“请不要那样称呼我。”

“唔，抱歉，哄女儿哄习惯了。”

看起来不过二十出头的女青年将这个话题平淡带过：“所以，现在……只有你能上了。”

帝国未来的皇帝陛下气得浑身发抖，在还残留着暑热的初秋天气里全身发冷，手脚冰凉——这个压榨学生劳力的教会还能不能好了！汗水不争气地自额角滚落，她努力压制着内心的情绪，咬紧了牙根：“那……那么，我申请……更多的防具——”

比如全身重铠或者塔盾之类——艾黛尔贾特强忍下后半句，尽量不想表现得太明显，旁边库洛德虎视眈眈的探究性眼神可是完全没有在掩饰。

“啊。确实。是我思虑不周。”

路弗雷倒是相当地好说话，伸手直接插入虚空，再拉出来的时候，抓着的那个事物让三位学生同时怀疑起了自己的眼睛。

“来，戴上吧。这是伴随我们村……不，我们王国最强勇者一路成长的传说中的头盔——”

“不不不不这无论怎么看都只是一只锅啊！！！！！！”

前所未有的齐心协力级长三重唱倒是意外地和谐，路弗雷叹了口气，把锅——不，头盔往艾黛尔贾特的方向递了一下。

“我只有这个。要，还是不要？”

皇女殿下看起来几乎哭出来了，她抖着手接过那只锅，屈辱地把它扣到了自己的脑袋上——不得不说，人长得好看，哪怕被扣了一顶锅也显得别有一番风情。

“虽然模样可能有点奇怪，但是我觉得它还是能提供一点防御力的。”

不顾死命忍笑扯住他衣角的库洛德，帝弥托利好心而诚恳地试图安慰一下艾黛尔贾特，却只换来一个“你少说一句话不会死！”的凶恶眼神。

“那么，艾黛尔贾特前锋，帝弥托利居中策应，库洛德压阵负责记录，我会在最后边负责给你们的表现评分。没问题吗？”

“没有。”

“没有~”

“没有——库洛德，你没有武器，记得要跟紧我，千万小心别受伤。”

也许是恐惧与羞耻的情绪终于突破了极限，艾黛尔贾特没有余力再去关心那两个忽然变得亲密起来的家伙，咬紧牙关，大步前行，在通道入口处立定，用没有第二个人能听到的音量给自己小声打气。

“上吧。上啊艾黛尔贾特！现在我才是猎人，它们是猎物……对！我们是猎人，我们是——”

她忽然卡壳了，冰冷的潮水又一次淹没了少女的内心。

通道深处，红色星光闪烁。

挤满了整条通道的灰黑色的潮水蠕动着，鼠类特有的鸣叫像是永不休止的窃笑，死亡阴影的朝着大门徐徐涌动——

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊给我去死啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊————————————！！！！！！！！！”

眺望着前方极度血腥的战场，库洛德又往帝弥托利身后缩了一缩，脚尖一拨，踢飞了被月光戳了个洞的鼠尸，情真意切地一声轻叹：“皇女殿下的肺活量真好。”

**（八）珍惜生命，远离黑鹫**

“我亲爱的迪米，有没有人告诉你，你的头发闪耀得如同融化的黄金？”

正被一只卧在膝头的三花猫舔手指头的青狮级长羞赧地笑出了声：“你太夸张了，库洛德。”

“不。我只恨自己语汇贫瘠。”

库洛德不动声色地把帝弥托利的手从小猫舌头上夺下，举到嘴边，往手背落下一吻：“你的手指是什么味道？会像你的脸颊一般柔软甜蜜吗？”

“库洛德……”

法嘉斯的王子眼里闪动着柔软温暖的情意，他用另一只手安抚着膝上不满抗议着的猫咪，轻抚过柔软皮毛的手掌迟疑了一下，悄然前移，盖住了小生灵的眼睛。

“……不会……比你的嘴唇更甜。”

修伯特觉得自己要瞎了。

他的主君，帝国未来的皇帝陛下，艾黛尔贾特，昨天下午被青狮学级的年轻女教师叫了出去，直到过了晚饭时间才脸色苍白一语不发地回到宿舍，到今天中午都没有踏出房门一步。无论是白天正式地敲门，还是夜里轻叩两人房间中间薄墙，都完全得不到回应。

今天刚好是周末，修道院里肯定找不到那位特别喜欢“回家看看”的路弗雷老师。不过考虑到对方家中女儿刚满三岁，这种程度的恋家便也不是不可理解。修伯特也试着向难得留在宿舍看书的贝雷丝寻求答案，得到的却是“放心吧，不过是创伤后应激障碍暴露疗法的可容许范围内脱敏反应”这种让人完全摸不着头脑的回答。

如此一来，想要了解昨天到底发生了什么的话，只能从当时跟在路弗雷老师身后的另两位级长身上下功夫了。

可悲可叹的是，牺牲午餐时间去监视库洛德和帝弥托利的私下密会是个彻头彻尾的错误。躲在花园僻静角落里亲来亲去的不过是两个被愚蠢的爱情冲晕了头脑的傻子，他不仅平白浪费了时间，还被两人间肉麻到无法形容的情话恶心到起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。

不过从积极的角度来看，王国与同盟的继承者越蠢，对他的主君来说反而越有利。坚持了半个小时后，修伯特如此安慰着自己，任由那对小情侣继续卿卿我我，悄无声息地从方位绝佳的监视角落撤离。

修伯特保持着一贯的从容不迫走进食堂时，已经过了用餐的高峰期。他环视全场，除了某个正对着红茶一脸陶醉地摇摇晃晃的橙红色脑袋之外，再没见着半个自己学级的人。

一盘散沙。

不得不暂时搁置拜托林哈尔特或多洛缇雅去敲主君房门的打算，修伯特有些无奈地向伙夫要了一杯特芙和三明治，无声无息地走到菲尔迪南特对面坐下。

“修……修伯特？”

对方显然被吓得不轻，结巴了半天才憋出一句：“你还没吃……呃，你就吃这点东西？”

我被某对蠢货歪腻得撑着了。

当然，这句话修伯特是绝对不会说出口的。他微微抬起下巴，冷漠地俯视着对面一脸警惕的宰相家傻儿子，慢条斯理地开口。

“菲尔迪南特。有没有人告诉你，你的头发美得如同秋日夕阳洒落的霞光？”

修辞比同盟次期盟主更加文雅得体并不能给修伯特带来任何优越感，他被那些恶心的粉红泡泡深度荼毒了的脑子足足过了两秒才反应过来自己究竟说了什么。菲尔迪南特惊恐地注视着修伯特，手里的白瓷茶杯啪唧一声在桌上摔成了片片，一双眼睛瞪得越来越大，越来越大——

“贝尔娜提塔！贝尔娜提塔！！”

“是，是？！”

主厨身后的橱柜里传出稀里哗啦一阵响，身型娇小的少女从里边摔了出来，踉踉跄跄地冲到尖叫着的菲尔迪南特身边，紧张地揪住原婚约者的衣袖：“我在我在请不要杀掉我！”

“不不不不那种事情怎么都好！”

菲尔迪南特看起来比少女更加慌乱，他握住贝尔娜提塔紧张得指节发白的手，和少女缩在一起望着黑发术士瑟瑟发抖：“修伯特他，修伯特他终于疯掉了！！！”

……那个终于是怎么回事，终于？

脑子里紧接着蹦出来的疑问更是堆积如山——叫成这样真是毫无贵族风范，又不是花腔女高音像话吗，为什么贝尔娜提塔会躲在壁橱里，你为什么会知道她在那里，你叫她干嘛，贝尔娜提塔你不是家里蹲吗怎么忽然和他那么熟络，等等等等。修伯特眼角抽搐了一下，正想开口就被贝尔娜提塔的惨叫打断：“卡斯帕尔！卡斯帕尔！！！”

“嗨呀——！我来啦！谁叫我！”

食堂外传来一阵树叶摇晃声，直接撞穿花园篱笆，浑身沾满了枯枝树叶脏兮兮的卡斯帕尔全速冲了进来，迅速跑到同学们身边：“哟！发生什么事了？”

“什么事都没……”

修伯特的辩解又一次被贝尔娜提塔的高分贝哀嚎淹没：“修伯特！修伯特先生他脑子坏掉了啦！”

“啥——！！！！”

中气十足的大嗓门轰得修伯特耳朵生疼，本能地捂住耳朵的瞬间，卡斯帕尔已经用咆哮掀翻了食堂的天花板。

“林哈尔特，林哈尔特！！！出大事了快来啊！”

“我听得到，不用那么大声。”

从隔壁长条桌下传来虚弱的回应，一个远程圣疗同步甩到了修伯特身上。睡眼惺忪的林哈尔特慢吞吞地从凳子上爬起来，困倦地朝着混乱的中心挪步：“你们刚才说……修伯特他怎么了？”

“人都快要死了你倒是快点啊！”

“放开我，我没事——”

“所有病人都是这样说的。”

走到修伯特身前的林哈尔特打着呵欠，随手往被卡斯帕尔架着的黑发术士身上扔了个沉默。在菲尔迪南特和贝尔娜提塔焦急的催促下，士官学校内公认的天才人物没什么干劲地俯身观察，拨开修伯特的刘海，又扳起他的下巴左右转了一转，有点不太确定地皱起眉头：“快死了吗？可是这看不出来有什么问题啊……喔，佩托拉，佩托拉来一下好吗？”

“在！叫我、林哈尔特、帮忙，需要？”

“对，你来看看，这会不会某种是布里基塔特有的罕见病症？”

把刚钓上来的一桶女王泥鳅交给伙夫，佩托拉很是为难地冲林哈尔特摇摇头：“看病，我，不会，不过，找人帮忙，可以！”

她快步走到窗边，向方才垂钓的同伴用力挥手：“多萝缇雅，多萝缇雅！快点、救人！修伯特、急病！

从通往钓鱼池的台阶拾级而上，仪态万方的歌姬愣了一下，随即快步走进食堂，走近满脸悲色的同学们：“阿修同学居然会……？哎呀。”

细细打量了一番修伯特铁青的脸色，多洛缇雅很是吃惊：“真的，好像随时会脑溢血的感觉……前辈，您说呢？”

落后她好几个身位，宿醉未消的玛努艾拉这时才摇摇晃晃地踏进食堂大门：“对不起，我……我真的有点不行……啊，那个，那个谁——”

连身为人类的底线也一并放弃，玛努艾拉摊倒在最靠近门口的座位上，虚弱地举起手，揪住正好路过的纹章学家的衣角：“汉尼曼，你帮忙去看看……”

“你这个人！”

老教授无奈地放下餐盘，从前歌姬手里抽出衣角，在黑鹫学员们殷殷期待的目光中走向已经由“重病”变成“垂死”的修伯特先生。汉尼曼小心地调整了一下单片眼镜，对着诊断对象端详半天，掀一下眼皮，探探鼻息，再摸了摸颈动脉，脸上表情由疑惑变为凝重，最终缓缓摇头。

“请恕我才疏学浅，修伯特先生他无论怎么看，都是没……”

“没救了是吗！我就知道！”

“没事”的“事”还没出口，第一个发现病情的菲尔迪南特已经悲痛欲绝地冲上来，用力握住了修伯特的手：“修伯特！虽然你阴沉、畏高、没主见、嘴巴毒、没朋友还特别特别特别招人讨厌，可我依然为了你的英年早逝打从心里觉得遗憾！我，菲尔迪南特·冯·艾——吉尔一定会代替你和艾黛尔贾特，带领帝国走向光辉明天的，你就安心地去吧！！！

宰相之子感人肺腑的告白令同窗们潸然泪下，大放悲声，纷纷附和，争先恐后地表达着轻如鸿毛的不舍之情：

“修伯特！你死得好惨啊！！！唔哦哦哦哦哦啊啊啊啊！！！！！”

“啊……修伯特，反正你都要死了，贝斯特拉的家族书库可以转让给我吗？”

“啊啦，还可以这样吗？那么，我也可以帮阿修同学打理家族财产的呢。来，在这份授权书上按个指印就好——”

“修伯特、鞠躬！死而后已，伟大！”

“修伯特先生！我一定一定会努力在你的寿衣上绣满可爱猪笼草的！”

我要是死了，那绝对是被你们气死的。

据说古代有些大英雄可以以眼杀人，修伯特此刻前所未有地迫切希望能习得这种荒诞无稽的技能，把这群在奇妙的地方团结一致的同学们——尤其是那个艾吉尔家的蠢货——用充满怒火的锐利眼神统统戳成筛子。他自然有尝试挣开卡斯帕尔的钳制，可惜毫无用处。而试图用脚踹人的动作则被解读为“完了完了开始临终抽搐了！”然后……哭声变得更大更响亮了。

萨米亚就是在这个时候走进食堂的，她有些讶异地看着围住满脸黑气的修伯特哭哭啼啼仿佛出殡现场的黑鹫学员们，随即了然，拍了拍和自己并肩走进来的贝雷特肩膀。

“修道院墓地内部优惠价，单人款六十九万，双人墓穴九十九万，墓碑刻字每百字五万，塑像可选头像胸像全身像尺寸大中小，如果想葬进圣墓的话两百万一条龙服务全包，如何？”

“不愧是萨米亚，真是业务熟练，佩服佩服。不过我觉得这价格有点虚高，大家那么熟，再打个八五折如何？”

“呵。您这样的人应该明白，对贵族来说，合理的高价才是对身份的彰显。打折什么的，就不必再提了。”

两位教职人员脸上都没有太多情绪，似笑非笑地交换着虚情假意的砍价攻防。人群中高高举起一只手，某位贵族中的贵族含泪高呼：

“萨米亚小姐！请给修伯特雕一个被天马拥簇着含笑升天的全身像吧，这是他生前未了的心愿——”

“老、老师！修伯特先生他翻白眼啦！！！”

三天后

把两条美腿毫无形象地架在讲桌上，贝雷丝挑起一边眉毛，看看手里的申请书，再看看那位背着双手，脸色比往日更加阴沉的贝斯特拉家家主，嘴角勾起看好戏的弧度。

“转格斗和重装……？可，当然可。近战法师谁不爱呢，准了！”

——TBC——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章武器皆出自觉醒。
> 
> 提亚玛特的赤斧，C，威力12命中80必杀10射程1，被攻击时，命中•回避+10  
月光，B，威力14命中80必杀5射程1，技%的可能性将敌人守备魔防减半后攻击  
冈古尼尔，A，威力16命中70必杀10射程1，力+5，古代龙骑士的天枪  
魔弓伊奇巴尔（イチイバル），A，威力15命中85必杀10射程2对天马特效，速+2，古代弓手的圣弓  
流星，B，威力14命中75必杀5射程2对天马特效，技÷2%的几率发动伤害减半的五次连续攻击
> 
> 锅……不，头盔：觉醒最强村人（划掉）勇者托尼老师的头盔，等级提升时成长全判定+20（嘘


End file.
